Meyrin's Attempt
by eternalasucaga
Summary: CHAP 10 is here! Rating from K to T Summary: AC Athrun is now with Cagalli in Orb, staying by her side. But, Meyrin's jealousy made her concoct a plan that will separate both of them, will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Meyrin's Attempt**

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic. Please read and review. 

Pairing: Athrun Zala & Cagalli Yula Attha

Rating: K/ T

Summary[AC Athrun is now with Cagalli in Orb, staying by her side. But, Meyrin's jealousy made her concoct a plan that will separate both of them, will she succeed?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed or its characters. (Meyrin would already be chopped to pieces if I did)

**Chapter 1 – Sister Chat**

Two weeks after the second bloody valentine war. People have gone from good to bad, except…

"Onee-chan, why didn't Athrun re-enlist in ZAFT and chose to stay in Orb? He is a coordinator after all." Meyrin asked as she flipped channels on their television as she and her sister Lunamaria sat in the couch drinking cocoa.

"Meyrin… didn't you know? Athrun and Miss Cagalli are in a relationship. That's why."

"But she said that I should take care of him…"

"But it was only when you had they had to go to space and Miss Cagalli had to stay behind right?"

"…"

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Miss Cagalli won't love him back!"

"How do you know?"

"She won't if I can help it."

"What are you planning?"

"I'm planning an operation that will help them to realize that I am the one that is meant for Athrun. Miss Cagalli will have to find someone else!"

"Meyrin, wait…"

She was too late. Meyrin had ran off just as when Luna was about to say something to say to her. Closing the door behind her and locking it.

"She's gone mad. But I guess she wouldn't really do that." Luna said as she sat down on the couch and continued to drink her cocoa that had gone cold while they were talking.

-o0o-

After finishing her cocoa, Luna went up to her room and changed her clothes and took a look at her calendar. She remembered that her favorite fashion store was having a big Friday sale. She couldn't let all those precious accessories and clothes go to waste.

She passed by Meyrin's room and knocked at her door. "Meyrin, I'm going out."

"Where will you be going?" Meyrin asked her as she opened the door.

"I'm going to the mall. In the Pink is having their big Friday sale, I'm gonna see if I can find clothes that are good. Do you wanna go?"

"Yes, just wait for me downstairs. I'll be there in a minute." Meyrin chuckled as she searched her closet for something to wear.

_I should buy new clothes if I want to make Athrun mine._

-o0o-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed/destiny or its characters and plot. (Meyrin would buried alive if I did)

**Chapter 2: A Surprising Day**

"Don't get so angry at me Cagalli." Athrun said as he closed the door behind them.

"How can I not? You dragged me out of the office!" Cagalli faced him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well you need to rest and relax, and besides you promised to spend the day with me, it's Sunday, and the emirs said that you could have a day off, so why not?"

"I promised you?"

"Yes. You did."

"Well okay, what do you wanna do? I'm hungry."

"I can cook you lunch."

"Okay then."

-o0o-

_Dingdong!_

"I'll get it."

Cagalli walked towards the door and was surprised…

"Meyrin!"

Cagalli was shocked when she saw Meyrin. Of course shocked because she suddenly visited them and of what she was wearing. She wore a black tank top that could be pulled down any moment, a denim miniskirt, and tons of make-up!

_What is this bitch doing here? With this outfit! She's dressed like a BITCH! Oh my god! _

"Hello! Miss Cagalli! Can I come in?" Meyrin smiled innocently at Cagalli who was trying to hide her annoyance.

_Hell no!_

"Sure, come in." Cagalli forced a smile even though she did not want to.

_What's with those bags? One, two, wait! Is she planning to stay here with us?? What the f!_

"Let me help you with those." Cagalli said as she reached out for one of her bags.

"Thank you Miss Cagalli." She again smiled at her and walked inside.

_Operation Stealing Athrun from Cagalli commence._

-o0o-

"Cagalli… Who was that--" Athrun went out of the kitchen and was surprised with what he saw… It was Meyrin! "M-Meyrin?"

"Hello Athrun-san!" Meyrin smiled cheerfully as she approached him. "Do you know where I can put my things down?"

"You can put those in the table over there." Athrun pointed out the big table in her living room.

"Meyrin, can you wait for a second, Cagalli and I need to talk NOW." Athrun said as he grabbed Cagalli's arm and pulled her inside with him in the bathroom closing it. Meyrin was too busy putting her things to notice them and just nodded.

"What is she doing here?" Athrun asked Cagalli just as they closed the door.

"I don't know! I'm supposed to be the one asking you that one!"

"Whatever her reason is, remember Cagalli. Just act normal, okay?"

"Okay."

Both went out of the bathroom just as Meyrin was finished putting her things.

"Meyrin, do you want to join us? Lunch is ready." Athrun asked her in a-not-so-wholeheartedly way.

"Sure." Meyrin smiled as she followed Cagalli and Athrun to the dining room.

-o0o-

They started eating lunch. Cagalli was so pissed off so she didn't say a word. Athrun was feeling the same way. Meyrin found it uneasy so she started the conversation.

"It's a nice place you have here Miss Cagalli." Meyrin said as before she took her glass of orange juice to drink it.

"I know right." Cagalli said in a sarcastic way.

"By the way Miss Cagalli, you said you'd appreciate if I can visit Orb, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Can I stay in your house for a little while?

Athrun almost sprayed the juice he was now drinking and Cagalli choked.

-o0o-

I don't have any preview on the chapter, because I don't have any idea how to start it.

A/N: So how was it? Cagalli's a **little bit **OoC (for the way she described Meyrin) in this chapter. Also if you have any suggestions please leave a comment. I'll accept flames, FOR NOW.

I think I'll permanently rate it K+, since I don't like to write fluff iff (iff if and only if [geom!) I don't change my mind. I'm certain that this fan fiction will not have lime/lemon since I don't know how to write one.

To: **thesoulwithin** Katrina Lontoc! Or LONTOC, was it okay? Give suggestions please. I'll print you a summary of Gundam Seed/Destiny if you want 

To: **cags4ever**: I don't have a fanfiction account, YET. I'm planning to make one.

Hershey's Kisses (dark),

eternalasucaga


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner, school has been taking me miles of the story. Anyways, read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

-o0o-

Meyrin's Attempt

Chapter 3: Being jealous

_Recap:_

_They started eating lunch. Cagalli was so pissed off so she didn't say a word. Athrun was feeling the same way. Meyrin found it uneasy so she started the conversation._

"_It's a nice place you have here Miss Cagalli." Meyrin said as before she took her glass of orange juice to drink it._

"_I know right." Cagalli said in a sarcastic way._

"_By the way Miss Cagalli, you said you'd appreciate if I can visit Orb, right?"_

"Yes. Why?"

"_Can I stay in your house for a little while?_

_Athrun almost sprayed the juice he was now drinking and Cagalli choked._

_-o0o-_

_What!_

Cagalli was surprised and choked; she instantly grabbed her glass of water and patted her chest.

Cagalli and Athrun exchanged looks. They didn't know what to do and certainly didn't want Meyrin to stay with them. Cagalli looked at Athrun and gave him an expression that he should answer the question.

"Uhm…" Meyrin finally talked. "I want to tour Orb and who would be the best person to ask about Orb but you Ms. Cagalli."

Cagalli began to think. _Tour Orb? Is this a joke?_

"Ahem." Cagalli cleared her throat and spoke. "You better stay in a hotel. Athrun and I leave everyday for work so we have no chance to show you around Orb-"

"That's okay. Can I please just stay here instead, so I can save the money that I'll be using for the hotel?" Meyrin cut her off. It clearly showed that she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

Athrun was thinking, what would be the best way to shake her off?

"There are dogs here in the Athha Manor. I heard from your older sister that you're afraid of dogs. Will that be okay for you?" Athrun said, remembering the time that Luna told him that she was scared of dogs and cried when they get near her.

Meyrin's eyes widened. _Dogs? Dogs! Those creatures I really despise? Maybe I should reconsider. Wait! No! I came to Orb just to get what's mine and I'm gonna get it. But there are dogs for God's sake!_

Cagalli wanted to laugh at that moment, seeing the red-haired coordinator find inwardly because of dogs. She winked at Athrun and thought that she would reconsider.

Or so Cagalli thought…

"Uhm… N-no! I-I'm not! O-onee-chan must be jok-joking when she told you that! Haha!" Meyrin laughed nervously, wishing that they would believe her.

_Gotcha! This is gonna be fun!_ Cagalli laughed inwardly. "Sure, you can stay." finally cutting the train of thoughts of Meyrin and Athrun.

"Thanks Ms. Cagalli." Meyrin smiled. She wondered what made her agree.

"Welcome." Cagalli smirked. If Meyrin didn't want to leave, she was going to make her.

Athrun just stared at the two girls. He was now confused. Meyrin was smirking a while ago but then the tables were turned. It was now Cagalli who was smirking and Meyrin was… looking scared.

-

The sun was now setting. Cagalli was in her desk signing some documents that the Emirs gave her this morning. Instead of rattling about how irritated she was by the number of paper works, she was smirking. Inside her head she was thinking of plans on how to make Meyrin leave the house.

Athrun was observing the blonde princess from his table that was a bit smaller than Cagalli's. Why was she smirking? She was supposed to be angry about the paper works.

-

Meyrin lay in her room that Cagalli showed her a while ago. The walls were painted in cream and the windows were big allowing her to see the garden of the Athha Manor.

Pulling out a notebook in her bag, she crossed out the things in her "Operation: Stealing Athrun from Cagalli" checklist.

_Phase 1: Going at Cagalli's house and make her agree to let me stay. CHECK_

_Phase 2: Always pull Athrun to go with me whenever he's with Ms. Cagalli._

_Phase 3: 'Accidentally' tripping in front of Athrun (only with my towel draped around my body) and jumping on top of him and 'accidentally' kiss him._

_Phase 4: Go to the movies with Cagalli and Athrun. Watch something scary and hug Athrun when afraid._

_Phase 5: Like what Meer did, I slip into his room and sleep with him._

"For the time being these other four things listed here will be my objectives, I'll just add later when I finished these ones." Meyrin said to herself.

-

It was almost midnight when Cagalli and Athrun came out of the office feeling really tired. They reached the couch and Cagalli sat there with her eyes closed. Athrun sat beside her and draped his arm around her waist.

"I'm really tired Athrun." Cagalli said and leaned her head on Athrun's chest.

"You should go to bed now Cagalli." Athrun said pulling her closer.

"I can't. I still have some work to do. Sorry."

"Come on. Those papers don't have to be finished until next week. And besides, you have a meeting tomorrow morning, get some rest okay?"

Cagalli just nodded. She stood up with Athrun supporting her if she falls asleep on the way up to her room.

Just as they reached the room, Cagalli pulled Athrun into a warm embrace. Athrun blushed by Cagalli's sudden action but responded by pulling Cagalli closer to him to feel his heart beat and his warm breath. "Goodnight." He said.

They finally pulled out of the hug and they returned to their respective rooms. Cagalli smirked because she saw a figure watching over them when they were going up the stairs.

-

Meyrin closed the door behind her and felt a pang in her chest. _Cagalli hugged Athrun. Athrun hugged her back. _She was trying to assess what happened when she just went out of her room to get a glass of water. She became jealous! She also wanted to be in Athrun arms! She had to move faster if she wanted so!

_Athrun Zala, I'm not giving up!_

_-_

AN: Well? Reviews? Of course. See you again in the next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Commencement of plan

Chapter 4: Commencement of plan

Cagalli's cell phone rang. She was in her sink washing her face, she cursed inwardly, thinking that it was one of the Emirs calling her and wanting to talk about the business trip to PLANT. She walked out of the bathroom while wiping a towel on her face, she dropped the towel on the floor and looked at the caller I.D. and found out that it was Lunamaria Hawke. Cagalli assumed that Luna must be worried about her sister so she answered.

"Hey Luna." Cagalli said while yawning.

"Oh. Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry. I'm going to tell you something that concerns you, Athrun and Meyrin, I mean if it's okay with you." Luna replied.

"No. No. I was about to go to sleep. What do you want to tell me anyway?" Cagalli said, yawning for the second time.

"Uhm… Is Meyrin there?" Luna asked her. Cagalli could tell that she was eating chips.

"Yeah she is. Why?"

"My sister's gone mad. She said that she was gonna take Athrun from you. I didn't take it seriously but it turned out that she was really serious." Luna said, gulping a drink.

"Take Athrun from me?"

"Yup. Just days ago, we were talking about Orb. She was so jealous when she found out that you and Athrun had a relationship. She really likes Athrun. She even shopped for new clothes."

"Oh… Is that the reason for the flirty outfits?" Cagalli's sleepiness was visibly gone.

"Yeah, well, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. Maybe make her schemes fail or backfire, something like that."

"Okay then, well look, I got to go. See you around. Shinn's calling me."

Cagalli closed her phone. "Meyrin wants Athrun? So I was right about her. Well, let's just see about that."

-

"Rise and Shine Cagalli!" Athrun shouted and busted the door of Cagalli's room open.

"Shut up Athrun!" She said throwing a pillow that he skillfully caught.

"Come on Princess. You have a meeting in two hours. So you might as well get up." Athrun said sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Stop calling me Princess, Zala!" She said burying herself within her sheets. "Ten more minutes and I'll be up."

Athrun sighed. She was still sleepy. The ten-minute extension of her sleep sometimes becomes a one hour extension. Still, there was other ways to make her get out of bed. Crawling next to her, he tickled her shoulders with his fingers.

"Hahaha! Athrun! Stop it! Hahaha! Stop! Stop! Hahaha! Alright! I'm getting up!" Cagalli said and jolted out of her bed and grabbed her towel. "You're gonna pay for this harassment Zala!" She glared at him before entering the bathroom.

"Couldn't wait." He said while closing the door of Cagalli's room.

-

Athrun went downstairs to get some breakfast. He entered the pantry and went to the drawers to get a box of cereal and milk.

"Good morning." Someone shouted behind him. He looked around and saw Meyrin dressed in her nighties. (The same one as Meer's when she intentionally slept at Athrun's room)

"Good morning." Athrun coolly replied. "Would you like some cereal?"

"Yes please." She said sitting on one of the stools.

-

In forty-five minutes Cagalli was dressed in her clad purple representative pants and jacket. She was still combing her hair when she remembered that Meyrin was staying at their house. She put her brush down and went downstairs. As she neared the kitchen she heard two voices talking, namely: Athrun and Meyrin.

She leaned against the wall and listened to their conversation.

"What are you going to do today Athrun?" Meyrin said smiling at him.

"I'm going to accompany Cagalli to her meeting." Athrun said pouring cereal and milk on their bowls.

"Can you accom-"

"Good Morning!" Cagalli cut Meyrin off. She knew Meyrin was gonna ask Athrun to accompany her somewhere. She knew her scheme. Luna called her last night.

"Good morning princess." Athrun said. "I prepared breakfast for you. Eat up."

"Thanks Athrun and DON'T call me princess." Cagalli looked at Meyrin and saw that her smile faded. She plastered another smile on her face and mumbled a 'good morning' to Cagalli.

"Morning Meyrin." Cagalli said and plopped to the seat next to Athrun.

"Miss Cagalli, can you and Athrun accompany me later?" Meyrin asked, now back to her 'sweet-innocent' tone.

"Where to?" Cagalli ate her cereal and drank her milk.

"How about to the Orb National Museum?" she asked.

"That's fine." Cagalli said looking at Athrun and winked.

"Okay. We can go later after Cagalli's meeting." Athrun finally spoke.

-

After the meeting, Cagalli changed into casual clothes. She dressed in a green t-shirt and black tight pants. She tied her hair in a high ponytail and wore a cap to have a disguise.

Meyrin, on the other hand, wore something more revealing. She was dressed in a pink top that read "FLAMING HOT" and wrote a short jeans and flip flops.

"Shall we go then?" Athrun said taking Cagalli's hand.

"Sure." Meyrin said grabbing his hand. Cagalli got pissed off! How dare she?! She really isn't giving up eh?

"Athrun wait." Cagalli ran up to them and pulled Athrun by the arm and shoved him in the driver's seat of his black convertible.

Meyrin raised an eyebrow. Cagalli wasn't giving in. She just sat in the back seat.

-

"Here we have the first representative of Orb, Koniho Athha." Athrun explained as Meyrin listened. She wasn't really listening but pretended to.

"William Athha was the representative to declare the Orb's neutrality." Athrun went on. Cagalli was bored. She knew this stuff already. She wanted to leave already but she couldn't leave Meyrin and Athrun behind.

"Oh look. What's in there?" Meyrin pointed out and grabbed Athrun arm. It was obviously the map of the whole Orb.

"Wh-what! Wait!" Poor Athrun was tagged along.

Cagalli was in lost in her thoughts when she noticed she wasn't hearing Athrun's voice anymore. She looked around to see but she noticed that he or Meyrin were no longer in sight.

_Athrun! That idiot! Where did he go? _Cagalli went to find them looking at every part of the Museum.

-

Meyrin saw Cagalli leaving her place. _Now's my chance! _She dragged Athrun along all the parts where Cagalli went to avoid her. Athrun wanted to find Cagalli but when he seemed to start to find her, Meyrin would always ask about the people in the portraits.

"Meyrin, I think we should find Cagalli." Athrun said while pulling his hand out of Meyrin's grasp.

"Where is she?" She said but she clearly knew where she was. "Oh well, let's just finish this part then look for Miss Cagalli. Miss Cagalli should know her way out of here."

"But, I don't think-"

"Come on, just this section, please?" Meyrin pleaded with her puppy dog eyes. (irritating if you'd ask me)

"Okay then."

-

Cagalli was fuming. Where did Athrun and Meyrin go?! If she was paying attention, she wouldn't have lost them!

She was on her third cone of ice cream sundae that she had bought from the vendor but it wasn't really helping her cool off. She sat in the nearest bench just across the exit and waited for Athrun and Meyrin to come out. She mumbled incoherent words that made the people sitting beside her to go away from her.

-

Athrun and Meyrin got out of the Museum. Athrun was so busy in looking for Cagalli that he forgot that Meyrin was clinging onto him.

He finally saw a streak of blonde hair at the ice cream vendor. He went towards her, letting Meyrin be out of balance and almost trip.

"Hello princess." Athrun said tapping her back.

"Princess your face Zala! How dare you leave me inside!?" Cagalli said as she indulged herself in another ice cream cone.

Athrun almost laughed at her if it wasn't for her deadly glares and the people looking around them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Yeah right." She sat down at the bench, not looking at him.

"Tell you what; I'll treat you to another cone of ice cream if you forgive me. Is that a deal?" Athrun suggested as he sat down beside her.

Cagalli still wasn't talking. Athrun sighed. "Oh well. I'll just treat Meyrin a cone of ice cream since you don't want to." He stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait! Okay! Alright?" She said running to him.

-

"What? She still isn't angry at Athrun?" Meyrin thought.

She walked towards the couple and saw that Cagalli had ordered a vanilla ice cream; Athrun ordered a chocolate-flavored ice cream.

"Hey Athrun, may I taste yours?

"Well uhm-"

Meyrin didn't let Athrun finish. She was already getting the cone from Athrun's hand and opening her mouth. Suddenly, a kid that was running from his other playmates bumped Meyrin.

And then it happened.

The chocolate ice cream was spread at Meyrin's pink top.

--

End of Chapter

A/N: Reviews please ))


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah boy

Yeah boy! Here's another one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny. So yeah, Meyrin is still alive.

Chapter 5: A disastrous day for Meyrin.

Recap:

"_What? She still isn't angry at Athrun?" Meyrin thought. _

_She walked towards the couple and saw that Cagalli had ordered a vanilla ice cream; Athrun ordered a chocolate-flavored ice cream._

"_Hey Athrun, may I taste yours?_

"_Well uhm-"_

_Meyrin didn't let Athrun finish. She was already getting the cone from Athrun's hand and opening her mouth. Suddenly, a kid that was running from his other playmates bumped Meyrin._

_And then it happened._

_The chocolate ice cream was spread at Meyrin's pink top._

-

"I'm sorry nee-san! Please forgive me! I didn't mean for that to happen!" The little kid went in front of them and bowed his head many times. He was afraid of what the outcome might be, but he really didn't want that to happen either.

Meyrin, who was still in utter shock didn't say a word. She was still standing like she did when the ice cream fell on her shirt. You really could tell just by looking at her that she really wanted to kill someone.

Just as Meyrin snapped out and started to say a piece of her mind, Cagalli kneeled down and patted the kid's head. "It's alright kiddo! I'm sure Meyrin-nee-san also knows that you didn't do it intentionally. Right Meyrin?" Cagalli gave Meyrin a smile-and-a-glare-at-the-same-time look.

_Did not do it intentionally? This shirt is so expensive!! That boy should pay for this! Argh! I look silly in front of Athrun! That kid. I'm gonna kill him! He's gonna pay!_

Meyrin didn't want to look bad in front of Athrun so she forced a smile in her lips and replied. "Right. I know you didn't mean to do it. So next time, be careful okay?"

"Thank you nee-san. I'll see you then." The kid waved and ran back to his playmates. "It's alright! They're not mad!"

"So, let's go and eat lunch somewhere shall we?" Cagalli cut in the silence.

"But Miss Cagalli, don't you think it's better if we just go home because I can't let anyone see me like this." Meyrin said.

"It's fine. It's fine. I mean your shirt. If anyone asks you what happened, just say that it's a design. Besides, I'm really hungry, we're here already so let's just eat here. Come Athrun." Cagalli grabbed Athrun and went to the nearest Japanese restaurant.

_A design? This brown crap looks like a design? She just wants to humiliate me in front of many people. Athrun also looks like he wants to laugh at me. Argh! I can't let this happen._

"Wait for me!" Meyrin shouted as she ran after them.

-

Inside the restaurant, Athrun and Cagalli sat on one side of the table while Meyrin was seated across them with no one sitting beside her.

"What will you have?" The waitress stood in front of them, holding a pen and paper so that she could take down their order.

"I'll have chicken teriyaki, please." Cagalli said, she then turned to Athrun who was leafing through the pages of the menu. "Make that two please."

"And you maam?" The waitress turned her attention to Meyrin who was still deciding on what food she'll eat. "Uhm.. I want shrimp tempura." She finally said.

"Anything else?" The waitress asked them before she went back to the counter to give their orders.

"One order of fried ice cream please." Cagalli said before the waitress could go any farther. She turned to their other companion, "Would you want one Meyrin?"

"No thanks Miss Cagalli."

-

They finished eating their main course and Meyrin was a bit jealous because they were spoon-feeding each other. How she wished to be in Cagalli's shoes! When the one order of ice cream came, Meyrin knew that they were gonna feed each other again so she wanted to do something to stop them.

She was so pissed off that when she grabbed her glass of juice in slipped and fell on her clothes.

_What the hell!?_

Athrun and Cagalli stopped to look at her. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed in front of them. "M-meyrin, are you sick or something?" Athrun said as he tried to control himself from laughing at her. Cagalli on the other hand, was already laughing quietly. "You know, I think we should go home already." She said as she stood up and went outside the restaurant.

Meyrin was so flushed that she didn't even say a word and just followed them out of the restaurant.

-

When they reached the house, Meyrin was the first one to get out of the car and was rushing to go to her room so that she could change clothes. Then suddenly, she stopped at her tracks.

At the door was a dog that Cagalli had, he was waiting for them to come home. When she tried to get pass the dog, it growled at her. _Shit! How come this dog has to appear now! I really need to go in! I feel so sticky!_

She was really desperate to pass the dog so she took a step forward. The dog, on the other hand, barked at her because he really didn't know Meyrin so he was furious and wanted to drive her away.

Meyrin got so scared that she made a run for it, the dog ran after her. "AHHH!! The dog! Help me!!" She said as she passed Athrun and Cagalli who were just right behind her. She had an adrenaline rush so she kept on running and running until she tripped.

"Hey Puddy!" Cagalli shouted to stop her dog from assaulting Meyrin. The dog leaped up to her. She gave her dog a little pat on the head and said. "My, my, you mustn't trouble my guests okay? Or else I'll tie you up." The dog barked in agreement and went away.

"Miss Meyrin, you really shouldn't anger Puddy because when he gets angry, he'll really chase you." Mana said as he reached out his hand for Meyrin.

"Yes Mana-san. I won't try to do it again." Meyrin said as she grabbed Mana's hand and pulled herself up.

-

Inside her room Meyrin immediately went to the shower. She scrubbed her body for a long time because she felt really sticky. First was the cream, the juice and then the mud when she tripped. "This feels so good." She said as she shampooed her hair. Then it hit her.

_Phase 3: 'Accidentally' tripping in front of Athrun (only with my towel draped around my body) and jumping on top of him and 'accidentally' kiss him._

"Oh yes. I'm gonna do that." She said as she turned off the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap:

_Inside her room Meyrin immediately went to the shower. She scrubbed her body for a long time because she felt really sticky. First was the cream, the juice and then the mud when she tripped. "This feels so good." She said as she shampooed her hair. Then it hit her._

_Phase 3: 'Accidentally' tripping in front of Athrun (only with my towel draped around my body) and jumping on top of him and 'accidentally' kiss him._

"_Oh yes. I'm gonna do that." She said as she turned off the shower._

Chapter 6: Oh no! She wouldn't!

She stepped out of the shower and got hold of her pink towel. She first dried body up because she was worried about the cleaning Mana would do if she was to walk around the Manor soaked. Meyrin couldn't wait to do the task that she appointed herself. If she were to succeed in that, maybe she wouldn't need the other two phases because Cagalli and Athrun would be through before that.

She then imagined what it would be like if she and Athrun were together. His arms wrapped around his petite form(A/N: As if!), holding her tight, kissing her forehead, while saying the three words that she wanted to hear from him.

She snapped out of her daydreaming. "Look before you leap!" She mumbled to herself.

"Yosh! I can do this!" She looked at the mirror and recomposed herself, which was really unneccessary because she planned that her get-up was messy yet flirty. She nuzzled her hair to make the droplets fall on her body.

Going out of her room, she searched for Athrun's whereabouts. "He's probably with Cagalli in her office, I should be able to get him out of there. What can I do? Hmm."A particular case finally caught her sight. _I got it! I'll lure him there, then I'll do the plan. Cagalli will be so upset that she'll break up with him and Athrun will all be mine!_

The vase reached the floor with a loud crash.

-o0o-

Athrun was assisting Cagalli in doing her paper works. Even though the war ended, the new Emirs always suggested some innovations to help improve Orb. Though he hated when Cagalli is being so stressed out, he didn't have any choice but to help her.

There was a good side in helping her do her work. He could spend some time with Cagalli alone. Whenever there were meetings that sometimes took the whole day, Athrun would just be at the corner of the room standing while Cagalli was stressing out on her chair. At least here, he could come near Cagalli and console her if ever she would breakdown.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a vase broke. Even though he was far away from the living room, Athrun was a coordinator, so he had an outstanding ability when it comes to hearing. It was crazy for a person to be in their house in that time of night, and Mana was already asleep and so were the other household members, he assumed as a burglar, he pulled out his gun and turned to Cagalli who was still immersed in doing paperworks. "Cagalli, calm down and stay in this room. I'll be back."

Cagalli was puzzled and stood up. "What's the matter, Athrun."

"I just heard something break outside."

"What? Who's there?"

"I not sure, but I'm going to check out what it is. You stay here okay? And, get the gun out of your drawer and just hold on to it in any case."

"Okay. Be careful."

Athrun exited the door in a menacing manner, since he wanted to take the burglar (A/N: Or so he thought) by surprise. He saw the silhouette inside their living room, he hid himself from the view of the silhouette and though of assaulting it. He went nearer and nearer until he was near the shadow. The figure looked really familiar to Athrun, but he didn't care, if he is going to be a threat to Cagalli, then he'll get rid of him.

_What could this person possibly want from us? And being so clumsy while he's at it. _He finally jumped above the silhouette and took out his gun.

"Don't move. Be quiet." He said as he pointed his gun to the head of the figure.

"Aaaaahhh! Athrun-san! No! Athrun-san! What are you doing Athrun-san! Don't touch me there!" Meyrin screamed pretending that she was taken aback by Athrun's actions.

"Meyrin!" he exclaimed. He realized that he had done something so stupid.

The lights suddenly went on. Athrun turned to look at Cagalli. He figured out that she was too worried and followed him out, but then it wasn't the burglar they expected. He could see Cagalli's face change from worry to fury.

"So, I have been told that there was a burglar and here I find out you too playing along! Is this some kind of joke?!" Cagalli said sarcastically with a hint of irritation and disgust.

"No, it's not what you think-" Athrun started to explain himself.

"I was just her in the living room and suddenly Athrun-san suddenly was above me telling me to be still and quiet." Meyrin cut him off and explained her side.

"Eh?! But Cag-"

"What's this Athrun Zala? Fooling around while in the midst of work? I thought you were better than that! If you are planning to do it, then go rent a fucking place! Don't go messing with my living room! Excuse me for I still have some work to do. You two can continue with your escapades!" She stormed off and went back to her office, slamming the door behind her.

"Cagalli wait!" Athrun tried to run after her, but was stopped by the pretending-to-be-innocent Meyrin on the floor. "Athrun-san, I had a scratch from the vase."

"Eh?" He turned back to face her, even though he was quite irritated by what she just did, he did see blood flowing from her arm, she might have hit the vase really bad. He decided to help her cure the wound first. "Wait there, I'll just get the first aid kit." He went upstairs to get it.

Meyrin had a satisfying grin, finally her plan was working the way it should be. _I have to kiss him now. I just have to. Then he'll be mine._

Athrun went to get the medical kit, he was getting irritated being a gentleman, but his mother taught him to be one so he had no choice but to obey. But really, Meyrin was ticking his nerves off.

He went downstairs and went to tending Meyrin's wound. While he was at it, Meyrin's hands were itching to touch his body. She did, she traced her fingertips at his lips and gave him a flirtatious look. A jolt of electricity travelled to Athrun's body, stop her to stop and stood up and started to walk to Cagalli's office, she tried to stop him by holding him back, forcing him to face him. She leaned towards his face, obviously wanting to kiss him.

But before his quick coordinator reflexes could react to evade Meyrin, the door to Cagalli's office swunged opened and finally her eyes unfolded the scene before her.

"I hate you Athrun Zala, you two-timing bastard."

---------

Yes! A cliffhanger!

What do you think? Did my writing improve? I really tried to!

Want to know what happens next? Reviewww! :)))


	7. Chapter 7

"Athrun Zala , you two-timing bastard!" She stormed off the room leaving a frozen Athrun and at the same time, bringing an inwardly bitchy smile from Meyrin.

"Cagalli wait!" Athrun shouted after her, never noticing that she pushed Meyrin away from him, causing her to tumble down the floor near the sofa.

Cagalli wanted to cry. She never felt so betrayed. She thought that Athrun loved her and no one else. After everything that they went through: the first war, death of both their fathers, his almost death because of self-destruction of the Justice Gundam, the second war, Yuuna's marriage, removing his ring from her fingers and Athrun's persistent to get them back together and their efforts; were all for this, for him cheating on her by them almost kissing in **her** home!

She ran until she reached her room and slammed the door shut.

"Cagalli, please let me explain!" Athrun knocked on her door loud and strong, but not the kind of knock that would break her door.

"SHUT IT! I'VE SEEN ENOUGH! SO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" He heard her scream in between her muffled cries.

"It isn't want you think it was! Meyrin was the one who was trying to kiss me!" Athrun desperately tried to tell her, but the Princess of Orb was not the kind of woman that you easily persuade.

"STOP LYING! YOU TWO-TIMING BASTARD YOU!"

"Cagalli, you may have think that I was trying to kiss her, but I really wasn't." He took a deep breath and continued on with his apology. "I'm sorry for being the dumb guy I was for not stopping her. At that moment, I really froze and I really didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry, please come out Cagalli." He pleaded as if his life depended on it.

"Will you please just go away?" Cagalli replied while trying to contain her muffled sobs.

"Well, I just want to tell you that, I would never kiss another girl other than you, nor hug or tell them that I love them."

She didn't answer.

"I guess I'll just see you then." Athrun sighed deeply as he walked away from her door.

-o0o-

Now that Cagalli was out of the picture, Meyrin was so much more confident that she would achieve her goal.

When she thought about what Athrun looked like a while ago, he really looked so hot and kissable.

"I will make him sleep with me. They will definitely break up when she sees us." She smirked to herself. She then fantasized him and Athrun making love on a bed. There sweaty naked bodies pumping against each other. How she would love it if he screamed her name in pleasure.

She felt her lower body get hot. She would do it. He will be her first.

-o0o-

The next morning was very tense. Athrun and Cagalli were dead silent while Meyrin was doing all the talking, as if nothing really happened. Cagalli shooting them deadly glares and walked out of the room, Athrun was looking pissed as well and he stood up and left leaving the red-haired girl to herself.

A laugh crept on her face. Later. She'll have to wait.

-o0o-

That night, Athrun was seated on the couch in his dark room. He sighed. How could Cagalli think that he would cheat on her? Never in his life in Minerva did he think of sleeping with another girl just to get revenge on her. Even the constant flirting of Lunamaria Hawke and Meer Campbell did not encourage him to cheat on her.

He took a sip from his wine, savoring the taste. He thought. How nice would it have been if he had a drinking partner? Dearka or Yzak's company would be nice, although if he was given a choice to choose between the two, he really didn't prefer the latter.

The lights suddenly went on and Athrun stood up and quickly took out his gun.

"You pointed the gun to me for the second time Athrun." Meyrin stifled a flirtatious laugh. She was wearing a white robe that barely covered her panties.

"What are you doing here?" He blatantly replied. Clearly he wasn't interested in talking to her and sat back down on the couch.

"Don't be mean, A-su-ran." She purred. "I came to check on you. I was worried."

"You don't need to do that." keeping all his replies short.

"But I want to." He was surprised because she was in front of him. She leaned on him for the second time.

"Stop that."

"Athrun, I'm here for you, always."She sat down on his lap and traced the muscles on his chest. "I'm ready to sacrifice my all for you."

"Get off me."

She leaned into his ear and whispered hotly into his ear. "Take me please? You make me burn, so bad." She started to whimper. "I want you to rape me, I'd be glad."

He bolted up and Meyrin was in a shock. "Please leave now."

Meyrin did not want to accept her defeat. She gone this far and no way she was turning back. She removed her robe and cling on to him desperately. "Let me make you happy." She started to unbutton his collar shirt. "Make me taste what heaven is like. Go inside my-"

He pushed her away and was turning towards the door when suddenly Meyrin rushed off and threw herself at him and they both fell on the floor, before Athrun knew what was happening, Meyrin was on top of him and forced her lips on his while grabbing his right hand and leading it to her breast, moaning all the while. Athrun immediately grabbed his hand from her. When Meyrin stopped and looked at him and got the greatest shock of her life.

_SLAP._

Meyrin took a moment to realize what Athrun had done. He had slapped her. Her mind only registered that fact that he had slapped her when she felt a stinging pain on her right cheek.

"Why are you doing this Meyrin? What do you have against us to do this? Why are you trying to separate me and Cagalli?" She saw Athrun's emerald eyes ablaze with fury, it was the first time she had seen him this angry.

"Can't you see that I like you?" She spat out.

"Well can't you tell that I love Cagalli? I love her. I love Cagalli Yula Athha. I love-"

"Stop! Can't you see that I give you what you want? I can give you what she can't give you! I can-"

"She's everything to me, every little thing about her. I don't care if she doesn't give that much attention to me, just as long as I can stay by her side always. I am fantastically happy when I'm near her."

"I can be with you by your side and treat you like a king! You don't deserve to be treated like her shield."

"I'd take any bullet for her anytime."

"She doesn't deserve you."

"Leave. Don't make me call security."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Don't get me wrong but I really don't hate Meyrin now. (Well, when I first watched the gsd HELL YES). It kinda subsided when I realized that she, had really no hope in Athrun's heart(in my opinion). HAHA so no matter how she tries, Cagalli prevails! NYAHAHAHA!

I kinda forgotten that this story was a humor one, so I'm saying tata to the drama part and hello to the exciting part.

**Chapter 8: No I'm not giving up!**

Meyrin was teary eyed as Athrun left his room. She stood up and began to madly dash to her room. She could not even believe that Athrun slapped her in the first place. Wasn't Athrun supposed to be a gentleman?

As she just entered her room, she collapsed and leaned on the doorway, she couldn't help but sob. Her right cheek had really hurt, Athrun hit her very hard. But what made the pain sting more was that he, Athrun Zala, her love of her life, had just slapped her. If it were just Luna or her parents, it wouldn't really hurt. But in this situation, it hurt her physically and emotionally.

She hated Athrun for slapping her. He didn't even consider her feelings and just went to slap her. She hated herself for making that rash move. If only she moved a little slower, she wouldn't be slapped like that. if she just, didn't. But most of all, she hated Cagalli, for she was the reason why Athrun wouldn't succumb to her charms and ended up slapping her because of that blonde tomboyish princess. What did Athrun see in her anyway? She was girly, sexy (she worked on her body after the war), pretty and knows how to dress well; while Cagalli was effortlessly beautiful as a goddess, had perfect curves, had those eyes filled with so much emotion, had strength and courage to rule a country and who wouldn't forget that fiery attitude that spoke words of honesty?

Well, okay, she felt that she underestimated Cagalli. But surely she had something that Athrun would find unique? There were those pigtails! Those were cute!

She also saved his life for crying out loud. Then, it came to her that Cagalli also saved him, twice, for that matter.

She continued crying and feeling bad for herself, she wasn't even aware how long she has been, until her phone rang. She first took a sniff, wiped her tears and answered.

"Hello?"

"Meyrin! What have you done?" It was obviously her sister, shrieking from the other line. She was so mad.

"Huh?" She answered her as if she was innocent.

"Cagalli called and told me that you and Athrun were trying to kiss each other! Is that true?" Lunamaria's shrieking voice never faltering.

"Actually, it was just me who was trying to kiss him."

"What did he do?" Her sister shocked at her bold move.

"He was in shock and froze, until Cagalli caught us.

"I see." Luna's voice calming for a while, then again going ballistic. "Do you realize what you've done? They took a while to reconcile after the first war, then now you become the reason that they go under a misunderstanding again!"

"Well, I did it. What's the use of screaming at me now? Nothing's gonna happen." Meyrin said, uninterested.

"You just won't give it up won't you?"

"What do you think?" Meyrin said as she removed the speaker away from her ring and started to press the 'end call' button.

"Meyrin! Wait a-" and her voice was cut off.

-o0o-

"What the? That Meyrin!" Luna furiously slid her phone shut. Since when has she become this stubborn?" She said to herself in a tone that anyone could hear.

"Since she met that infamous heartthrob and heartbreaker Athrun Zala." Shinn interrupted her rambling, and gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Long enough to hear your conversation with your younger sister." He tried to calm his girlfriend down.

"Ugh. I'm gonna call Cagalli." Luna finally said and got her phone and dialed Cagalli's number.

"Wouldn't want to hear that. Do we have food?" He went further away and stopped at the refrigerator and browsed what they had in it.

"Just heat the pasta in the fridge." She looked at Shinn. "Hello Cagalli."

"Oh hey." She nonchalantly answered her phone.

"Forgive Athrun!" Luna said straight-forwardly. "He had no intention of kissing my sister anyway."

The sound of Athrun's voice fueled the anger in Cagalli once more. "How can you be so sure? I saw them with my own eyes. You didn't."

"Meyrin said that she was really the one who attempted to kiss him. Athrun, well, he's much of a gentleman." Luna nervously chuckled; she didn't want to mess with Cagalli, especially now that she's an erupting volcano.

"I know." Cagalli's voice toned down.

"So, fix your problem! Chow!"

-o0o-

As Cagalli put down her phone, she sighed. She really knew that Athrun wouldn't do that to her. But when she just saw that image of him and Meyrin almost kissing, she just lost it.

The thought of her boyfriend almost kissing another girl, even if it was an accident, as killing her from the inside.

She felt _jealous_.

She heard a knock on her door, then a low voice came after that. "Cagalli, please open up."

She felt herself smile and her body wanted to jump out of joy. She never thought was Athrun was this persistent. He'd been at her door apologizing dozens of times already, even though she refused to open and show herself, she'll just hear his apologetic tone over and over again.

That made her really happy.

She swung her door open and rushed to hug Athrun cutting his "Finally, you came oof-" and causing both of them to fall on the fall with Athrun's body shielding Cagalli's from the fall, while he held her body close to him with his left arm.

"I'm sorry for not believing you." Cagalli buried her face in his chest, so that she could hide from embarrassment and so that her pride would no longer diminish.

Athrun smiled and his free hand made its way to brush its fingers through Cagalli's golden hair. "Thank you."

They were lost in their own world, staying in that position for a very long time, not even noticing that a certain red head was watching them from somewhere.

-o0o-

Athrun woke up that morning feeling contented. He looked down and saw Cagalli still in her slumber, looking peaceful and angelic as ever, as she leaned her head on his shoulders. He encircled her whole body with his arms and pulled her closer, causing the blonde to awaken from her world of dreams.

"Morning." He greeted her with a gorgeous smile and gave her a peck on her forehead.

"Morning." She sleepily replied as she yawned and snuggled closer to him. "It is time yet?"

"Ten more minutes." He ruffled her hair and laughed. "How was your sleep princess?"

Cagalli's had shot up and gave him a glare, a light punch along with it. "Shut up."

He gave a light chuckle as she returned to her previous position. "Shall we get up then?"

She buried her face on his neck and felt her warm breath tickling his flesh. "Not yet."

"Sure." He said as his body relaxed more and pulled her even closer.

"Do you think Meyrin would stop going at it?" Cagalli asked, destroying the serenity they were having.

"I guess so."

Or so they thought.

-o0o-

After the couple took a bath and prepared themselves for work, they headed downstairs to eat breakfast, their hands interlaced with each other. They smelled the aroma coming from the kitchen and rushed to go and eat.

"Hey Mana! What's for breakfast?" Cagalli's voice chimed and suddenly she stopped. "Meyrin?!" Athrun, who followed her, also was shocked and his eyes widened.

"Oh good morning Cagalli-sama and Athrun-san!" Meyrin cheerfully replied, as if nothing happened yesterday. "I prepared some breakfast since Mana went to the market. Go on! Have a seat!" She said, she slightly frowned when she saw the two of them holding hands, but she went back to her cheery tone and plastered a smile across her face.

They sat down and in an uncomfortable silence engulfed them, until Meyrin decided to break the ice.

"Cagalli-sama," She paused, waiting for Cagalli to acknowledge that she had called her.

She looked up from her plate to Meyrin. "Yes?"

"You love Athrun don't you?" The tone of her voice was suspicious Athrun and to Cagalli.

"Yes." She defiantly answered.

"Well, I love him too." Meyrin said as defiant as hers, if not, bolder.

The couple that sat next to each other was shocked. Athrun dropped his spoon and gave her a glare. Cagalli's eyes widened and didn't know what to say to her.

"Meyrin! I thought we talked about this yesterday?" He shouted. But Meyrin didn't let him stop her and even stop up the table.

"You!" She pointed her index finger at Cagalli. "I want to challenge you! Let's see who really deserves Athrun! If you win, I'll leave you two alone permanently but if I win, he comes with me when I leave."

"Meyrin what are you-" Athrun was pissed that she had to go to those heights but Cagalli put a finger on his lips to stop him.

The Princess of Orb took a deep breath. _This pigtailed girl really doesn't know when to stop doesn't she?_ She was testing the Lioness of Orb's patience, and she did stretch it, long enough for her to realize that if she keeps on ignoring her, she might just lose it and end up strangling her. It wasn't really her speciality, patience, she was amazed that she even held her anger back this far. No one will longer stand between her and **her** Athrun.

"You're on." She smirked at the red head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Mediator**

Luna never remembered agreeing to this.

Though she was surprised on how she managed to be in Orb.

She managed to drag Shinn along with him, although with his loud protests along the way there.

When Meyrin and Cagalli called her to go to Orb, she was curious and worried for they might strangle each other to death, just for Athrun Zala.

Athrun Zala was that kind of hunk, the kind that ladies would go to war just to have him.

_It was morning at Aprillius and Luna was busy in preparing her and Shinn's breakfast. She had just finished frying the bacon and was putting it on a plate when her phone rang. She put down her spatula and turned off the fire that was lit on the stove and grabbed her phone to answer the caller._

"_Hello, this is Luna speaking?" _

"_Hi Onee-chan." Meyrin's voice came out from the other line._

"_Meyrin? What is it now?" Luna frowned; she was tired of reprimanding Meyrin over and over again when she even wouldn't even listen to her. Because of that hunk, Athrun Zala, Meyrin was acting like a spoiled brat. "Did you so something again?" She rolled her eyes, wishing that Meyrin would see._

"_Of course not Nee-chan! Do you think I'm much of a trouble maker?" Meyrin defensively answered._

"_Then what do you want?" Her reply sounded rude, but she couldn't care less._

"_Come to Orb." Her little sister answered her calmly._

"_What? Why would I go to Orb?" She was shocked. What was her sister thinking about now?_

"_We need a referee." _

"_A referee? Why the hell would you need a referee?" _

"_Just come here to Orb, and then I'll explain it to you. Bye now."_

"_Wait!"_

_Then the line was cut, Luna was confused with her sister now. What could she be possibly planning now? She lay down the sofa and tried to relax._

_Then her phone rang again._

"_Hello why the hell did you call me again?!" She spat, thinking it was her spoiled little sister._

"_What the hell Lunamaria." The voice from the other line was pissed._

"_C-Cagalli-sama!" She shot up from her chair; she didn't expect her to be calling. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were somebody else!" Not mentioning the name of her sister for the girl on the other line might just explode at the mention of it._

"_Oh really? It's okay. Listen, you need to come here to Orb." She said the same thing that Meyrin said a while ago._

"_But why?" She was asked by Meyrin too, which made her wonder._

"_Stop asking questions! Just book a flight now! I want to see you here tomorrow!" Then she their conversation off._

_After the conversation with the representative of Orb she sighed. "Geez! Just what are those two up to?!" She exclaimed._

_But since it was a command from the Princess Athha, she couldn't do anything about it. She exited the living room and dashed to Shinn's room._

"_Shinn! Open up this freaking door!" She pounded her hand to his door. Not minding if she was about to destroy his door open already._

"_Luna! You're gonna wreck my door if you continue doing that!" Shinn spat angrily as he opened his door. "Why are you knocking this early anyway?"_

"_You need to pack! Right now!" Then she rushed to her own room._

"_What? Why?" He asked her as he followed her to her room. She had already brought out her luggage, opened her closet and started throwing stuff on top of her bed. "What's the rush?"_

"_You'll come with me of course! So go pack now!" She said not even looking at his boyfriend for she was already immersed in packing her stuff._

"_To where?" He was dumbfounded. His hair was still in disarray, he was still in his slumber when Luna banged on his door._

"_To Orb." She blatantly said._

"_Orb? But why?" It was his turn to frown. "But weren't we planning something this weekend?"_

"_I know but Cagalli-sama and Meyrin asked me to go there. I don't even know why." She was folding her clothes and placing them inside the luggage._

"_That Athha? You're going because Athha ordered you to do so? What if she asks you to kill yourself? Will you follow her and do it?" Shinn was irked when he heard the word Athha. He couldn't believe that their plan for the weekend was destroyed by that sugarcoating, good-for-nothing , fiery hell of a person, hotheaded politician head, liar-of an-ass Athha and her little sister Meyrin._

"_Well yes!" She shouted back._

"_Don't! Let Meyrin have Athrun!" He spat as she tried to stop her._

"_Shinn! They might be killing each other back there! I have to go!" Luna approached her desk and got her make-up and put it in a kit._

"_Why do I have to go with you?" He crossed his arms._

"_Because you need to apologize to Cagalli-sama! Don't tell me you've forgotten all the things you said to her during the last war!"_

"_I meant those!" They were both shouted at each other._

"_All of them?!" She shrieked. She was losing it. Her boyfriend was as stubborn as Meyrin and Cagalli, not to mention that hot-headed silver-haired commander._

"_Well…" Shinn thought for a while. He said some of that stuff, just to offend her. For letting his family be killed during the first war. "Not all of it."_

"_See? Then apologize!"_

"_No way!" Shinn still refused._

"_Just pack!" Luna demanded him._

"_I refuse to pack and go to Orb!" Shinn didn't want to lose to his girlfriend. He didn't want to go to Orb and swallow his pride by apologizing to Cagalli Yula Athha._

"_Then I'm breaking up with you!" Luna was about to slam the door when Shinn caught it._

"_What? You can't possibly break up with me because of that!" With all his strength he pushed Luna's door open._

"_Then pack now! Or else, it's bye-bye to you Shinn Asuka!"_

_Shinn grunted. He couldn't win this fight. Surrendering, he said. "Well alright. I'll come with you, but I'm not apologizing to that Athha!" He stormed of her room and slammed his door with a loud bang. Luna smirked. It seems like blackmailing Shinn works. She could use that to her advantage next time when he's being persistent._

_She grabbed her phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Yes this is Lunamaria Hawke; please schedule a flight to Orb please? For Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke."_

And that was how she got here in Orb.

As the two of them sat at the living room of the Athha Mansion, she was relieved when she heard that both of them were still alive and unharmed.

"Onee-chan!"

"Meyrin!" They both turned around and saw Meyrin running to them.

"Hi Shinn!" She turned around and waved to Shinn who just nodded to acknowledge her presence.

"I see you're here already!" The three of them turned around and saw Cagalli entering, with Athrun, their hands intertwined with each others, causing Meyrin to frown in dismay.

"Shinn? Lunamaria?" Athrun was surprised, but he was more surprised when he was the only one that didn't seem to know that they were going to arrive.

"Hey Athrun." Luna greeted him then turned back to Cagalli. "So you needed a referee?"

"Referee?" Athrun cut in and turned back to the blonde. "Cagalli, don't tell me you're still game for that little challenge?"

"Challenge?" Shinn asked. "What challenge?"

"Meyrin challenged me to see who deserves Athrun more and I said yes." Cagalli said in a matter-of-fact tone, not even looking at Shinn.

"And you'll create the challenge." Meyrin continued for her.

"So see you tomorrow. I still have work today. Let's go Athrun." Cagalli pulled Athrun and they exited the room.

As soon as Cagalli and Athrun left the room, Luna shrieked. "Meyrin! How dare you challenge the Princess?!"

"But it sounds like fun Luna!" Shinn cut in and resulting Luna to jab him in the ribs.

"Yep Onee-chan. I'll be going now." Meyrin said as she made her way out of the room.

"Where are you going now?"

"Practice. See you. Make the challenges, challenging." She smirked as she left.

Luna was having a headache.

She didn't know what to give both the girls.

ENNNNND

This chapter's kinda short. So sorry! Is it lame? I think I'll post the next chapter next week. I'll first be thinking of the challenges to give Cagalli and Meyrin. That's all for now! REVIEW. :D Read my other fanfics: **Melody of the Past**, **Perverted Dearka Gets Busted**, **Seven Things**, and **Stop Using My Phone**!


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry for the delay! I was kinda lost on how I was going to continue this, so it might be not as good as what you'd expect. But I tried! Sorryyy! R&R

Chapter 10: The girls compete

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

"Okay, are the two of you ready?" Luna grumpily asked the two girls that were fighting over the perfect man, Athrun Zala. From the way Luna presented herself, her hair disheveled and dark bags under her eyes, Cagalli and Meyrin knew that she didn't get any sleep at all from thinking what challenges to give.

"Yes I'm ready!" Both of them said at the same time, that they looked at each other intensely. Athrun sure could see sparks of lightning in between them that were coming from their eyes.

"With the help of Manna and Kisaka, the two of you will be competing in a race! The first on to finish the race will of course be the right girl for Athrun!" She announced to the two girls.

"What?" Cagalli was surprised. "What do you mean the right girl for Athrun? Of course I am the right one for Athrun."

"Well, you were the one that called me here!" Luna retorted. "So don't complain!"

Meyrin smirked. "What? So scared to give Athrun away?"

"What are you saying you pigtailed pig! Of course I can defend my title!"

"Don't I have a say in this?" Athrun, the cause of this problem, spoke up.

"No!" The rivals glared at her.

_Eh? _Athrun dreaded. Cagalli didn't have to do this.

"Well then, I'll continue." Luna cut in. "In the Athha mansion, there will be 5 checkpoints that you two are supposed to pass through, in order. In each checkpoint you'll have a task. Do the task that they'll assign to you and the girl with the most number of points wins."

"Well I guess that's easy." Cagalli smirked. This was her house. Of course she knows where to go.

"In order to be fair for Meyrin, because it's the first time she's been here, I'll be providing a map!"

"Yes!" Meyrin was relieved, now she won't be able to lose.

"No!" Cagalli gasped. This was unfair! Well, maybe it was a bit fair. But it doesn't matter! She is Athrun's girlfriend.

"But you'll both have your disadvantages." Luna continued. She brought out a box. "Draw out from this box and find out what your disability will be."

"I'll pick first." Cagalli went in front of Luna and picked a piece of paper from the box. Unfolding the paper she revealed it to be, "High heels." She read aloud. "How am I supposed to run in these?"

"I'm next." Meyrin put her hand inside the box and shuffled it, in case she might get lucky and finally pulled out a piece of paper. "Wedding gown." She frowned. "Am I supposed to wear this?"

"Yes you are." Luna smiled. "Here you go girls." She handed the garment and shoes to the both of them. _What a sadist._ Cagalli and Meyrin both thought as they got their disabilities from Luna.

"On my signal, both of you can start." Luna held up her hand and finally whistled.

The girls dashed, er, ran very very slowly to their checkpoints.

"Is this really necessary?" Athrun asked Luna after the two women disappeared from their sight.

"You're very lucky that there are two girls fighting for you." Shinn was yawning as he appeared in the room, his hair looking disheveled.

–o0o-

"I'm going to win this!" Cagalli tried her hardest but the heels were killing her, it was like every step she was taking was a bolt of thunder to her. She never thought of running in high heels. The pain tempted her to just remove it from her foot and run as fast as she could to the checkpoint, but she knows she'll be disqualified if she did. The thought of her losing to Meyrin, in her own mansion because of the petty heels was frustrating her. There was no way that she'll lose. But then, she wonders how long she can withstand this pain.

She looked behind her and saw Meyrin trying to run while she was stepping on the wedding gown in the process. _Whose wedding gown is that anyways?_ She thought. It was slightly small on her and the hem of the gown was very long. It was like Meyrin foot was entangled with the garment, nevertheless she was still running and it appears to Cagalli that her lead was shortening after every second.

_Sh*t! At this rate she'll definitely beat me to the checkpoint._ Forgetting the throbbing nightmare at her foot, she sprinted to the swimming pool.

"Cagalli-san! That's not fair!" Meyrin shouted for her. The gap between them was now starting to get longer and she was losing her stamina. She wasn't an athlete to begin with. Of course she knew that Cagalli was into sports so she wasn't going to make it easier on her.

Why did she pick the wedding gown anyway? Surely she could've picked the paper with the "High Heels" written on them. She would've aced that. Heck when she was in the Minerva during the Second Bloody Valentine War, she would be running in those high heeled boots to the bridge of the ship just to shout "Condition Red! Condition Red!".

Cagalli looked to her direction and stuck her tongue out. _That bitch!_ Meyrin cursed inwardly. She couldn't say it out loud because that would mean she would be sentencing herself to death. She was in the Athha Mansion for Pete's sake! One wrong move made to Cagalli and she'll be rotting in prison.

Once Cagalli disappeared from her sight, Meyrin had no one to guide her to the location of the checkpoint; you could say that she was lost.

Finally Cagalli was the first one to reach the checkpoint. She saw her Nanny, Manna waiting there.

"Cagalli-hime!" She squealed. "As expected you're the first to arrive."

"Manna! Say what I have to do! Hurry or else Meyrin will catch up to me!" Cagalli was still panting from her sprint and was too tired to even notice that Manna called her a princess.

"All you have to do is to jump into the pool and search from those tennis balls the ones that have Athrun's initials on them. Of course a lot of those balls are blank so you'll be having a hard time. But don't worry because there are 3 of each so you don't need to strangle Meyrin-san in case she gets a letter." Manna pointed to their swimming pool. Cagalli swore she felt her jaw drop. There were almost a thousand tennis balls in the swimming pool. How would she find those 6 balls in there?

"No problem!" Cagalli was determined to find Athrun's initials. "But can I remove these shoes? They're killing me." She pointed to the 4-inch heels.

"Absolutely not! You're allowed to remove your clothes but definitely not those heels." Manna warned. "If you remove them, you'll be disqualified Cagalli-hime."

"But-" Cagalli didn't dare argue anymore and plunged into the pool.

"Put them in this basket once you find one Cagalli-hime!" Manna placed a basket near the edge of the pool.

Cagalli was immersed in finding those tennis balls. She looked at one ball after another but what frustrated. All she saw were blank tennis balls. Damn! She hasn't even found a single letter! She knew she had to hurry because Meyrin would arrive sooner. She grabbed a handful of balls and looked for Athrun's initials on each of them, discarding those that were blank.

"Aha!" She exclaimed. "I found a letter 'U'!" She swam to the basket's direction and placed the soaking ball inside.

A few minutes passed and pretty soon she was tossing the blank tennis balls aside and found more letters. She found the letters 'A', 'N' and 'R'.

Much to her dismay, it seems that Meyrin has already found her way to the swimming pool. _Damn! She wasn't supposed to find this place if it weren't for that darn map! _As Manna explained the mechanics to Meyrin, Cagalli's speed picked up as she frantically searched for the two letters.

As soon as Meyrin got into the pool, she found a letter 'T' already. So she was missing only just the letter 'H'.

She looked at Meyrin, who was in the other end of the pool and she snickered. The wedding gown wasn't giving her any help. The gown gave Meyrin a hard time moving in the pool. "I found one!" Meyrin chimed.

"What?" Cagalli panicked. She had to find the last one, fast!

"I found a letter 'H'!" She smirked as she put the ball into her basket.

_Why you little-_ Cagalli thought of strangling her, but instead she hurried and searched for the two 'H's. She couldn't let Meyrin know that she needed a letter 'H' ball; maybe she would hide it if she sees one.

She reached for another ball and was relieved to find that it had a black mark on it. She swam near it and grabbed a hold of it, only to find that she got another 'A' again.

"I found another one!" Meyrin squealed. This girl can really search. Cagalli had to hurry and find 'H'.

"Here's another one! I have to find three more!"

_Sh*t! Where are you 'H'?_ Cagalli was so desperate to find one.

"Another 'H'?" Meyrin frowned and tossed it aside. Cagalli immediately swam and grabbed a hold of the tennis ball, splashing water on Meyrin's face in the process.

"Hey watch it!" Meyrin shouted.

Cagalli placed the ball on the basket and called out to Manna as loud as she could. She couldn't wait to go to the other checkpoint already.

"That's not fair! If only I hadn't mentioned it!" Meyrin was frustrated, Cagalli was winning! "I found that!"

"Sorry, you were too loud." She stuck her tongue at Meyrin again.

"Okay Cagalli-hime." Manna smiled as she looked at Cagalli's basket. "You can now go to the next-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence, because Cagalli, even though she was soaking wet, ran to the next checkpoint.

_Bitch!_ _I'll catch up to you! That's for sure._ Meyrin got hold of another ball as Cagalli disappeared from her sight once again.

Cagalli: 1

Meyrin: 0

So what do you think? I trieddd! Review!

Parental Control will be updated in a few days!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

Chapter 11: More Competitiveness

"That little-" Meyrin tried to control herself. She was so pissed that Cagalli was ahead of her already. If only she had kept her voice down, Cagalli still would have been in the pool with her. _Stupid me! Stupid me!_ She cursed herself.

"Now where am I supposed to be heading to?" She pulled out her map. She didn't notice that she dove into the pool with it. So now, not only was her map soaking wet, it was now very impossible to read.

"Sh*t!" She frowned. "Now how am I supposed to get to my next destination?"

Luckily for her, she saw smoke coming from one direction of the garden. "The next check point should probably be there." She ran to where the smoke would lead her.

As she reached the place where the smoke was coming from, she saw Cagalli seated in one of the chairs, with dry clothes on. She must have given up now! "You're disqualified!" She pointed her index finger at Cagalli. "Why did you change your clothes? We're not allowed to remove any garment remember?"

"Of course you can." A voice came from behind.

Meyrin turned to find out that it was Kira, Cagalli's brother. "Are you kidding me?" She spat out, not even minding that he was the Kira Yamato, ultimate coordinator, pilot of the Strike Freedom Gundam. "This is supposed to be a fair fight and now she goes and changes her clothes while I was running around in this wet dress!"

"I just said you can now didn't I?" Kira's voice became colder. That Meyrin had some nerve to show up in Orb and try to steal Cagalli's boyfriend from her, flirt with Athrun like he isn't single and now try to talk back to him.

"That's right you pea-brain." Cagalli added. "See? I still am wearing high heels. I just changed into something dry." She pointed to her feet for Meyrin to see. "When we came off the pool, Luna informed my brother that we could change into something dry, including our disadvantages."

"Next time you should learn to listen first." Kira advised her while handing her a dry wedding gown for her to change in. "You have to change within five minutes because we'll be starting the next challenge. Unfortunately for you, because Cagalli arrived here first, she had more time to rest than you did."

Getting her clothes from Kira with a huff, she then entered the changing room and started to untie the gown from behind. It was giving her much difficulty because she tied it so tightly in the first place.

"Why is it so hard to remove this dress anyway?" She whispered to herself as the ties on her back were now loose.

"You have 3 minutes left." Kira announced to her from outside. "If you don't make it, Cagalli's also going to have a point from this."

"3 minutes left?" She couldn't believe it. The wet wedding gown wasn't even removed from her body, and she still had to put on the one that Kira had given her. Deciding that she didn't want Cagalli to have the advantage any longer, she undid the gown at an inhumane speed, like what she does when she's typing away with the computer. In a matter of 30 seconds, she was already putting on the dry wedding gown.

"45 seconds left." The sound of Kira's voice was pressuring her already. Like the previous gown, Meyrin had difficulty in putting on the second gown. But with her determination, she managed to put the gown completely and to go outside before her time expires.

"That was fast." Kira praised her as soon as she got out.

"You could have given the point to me already." Cagalli sighed. "There was only more 5 seconds left before I won this challenge."

"I absolutely won't give Athrun up!" Meyrin stuck her tongue out at Cagalli, which angered the later.

"Well, Athrun wasn't yours to begin with!" Cagalli stood up, enraged with what Meyrin has said to her. That girl really had the nerve to pick a fight with her, the representative of Orb. Not only that, she really was the one that owned Athrun's heart. Can't this bitch just find a guy for her already instead of pestering the two of them? The people of Orb even have AsuCaga fanclubs for crying out loud.

"Now, now sis. You two are competing remember? If you try to hurt her, you'll get disqualified." Kira tried to calm her sister down. It wasn't good if Cagalli's temper went out of hand. He remembered being punched in the face whenever he told her how she looked like a 'girl'. Even Athrun was getting some hits whenever he said offensive things to Cagalli unintentionally.

"Fine." Cagalli sat down and tried to control her anger. Meyrin took the other seat. They both looked at each other with such intensity that Kira swore that he saw some sparks of lightning in between their eyes.

"Okay. The next challenges goes like this, the two of you are supposed to finish this bowl of noodles as fast as you can. After that you can go to your next destination already." He pointed to a humongous bowl of noodles beside him. Cagalli and Meyrin could only gape at the sight of the two bowls. It was like five times the size of a regular noodle bowl. How would they be able to finish these noodles?

"Well, I guess you can start now." At Kira's whistle, both of the girls immersed themselves into eating the noodles. They didn't expect the bowl of noodles to be so delicious so they ate a huge amount with every bite.

At first, it seemed like Cagalli was in the lead, but Kira was surprised that Meyrin was not far behind. He was shocked that she able to keep up with her sister's appetite.

"_This is why Luna seems to be skinnier than me!"_ Meyrin thought of the time that they were in the shower room of Minerva. When she tried to put on Lunamaria's skirt, no matter how hard she tried to zip it up, it really wouldn't. _"I always ate a lot more than Onee-chan ever had! So it's not surprising that her cute skirts don't fit me at all!"_ She tried to use her jealousy to Luna's skinniness as a motivation for her to finish up her ramen.

"_I won't be defeated by her in this!"_ Cagalli thought to herself while she slurped the noodles as fast as she could possibly could. During her lunches with Orb officials, she would always eat her food with grace and poise. Kisaka would always advise her to eat a moderate amount so as not to surprise the Orb officials with her huge appetite. She would always end up pigging out the food in the refrigerator at home, but recently Athrun was always monitoring her during meals so pigging out was not an option anymore. Luckily Athrun wasn't here to watch her as she ate the food like any other gluttonous person would do.

"Kira! I'm done!" No matter how fast Meyrin ate her noodles, Cagalli ended up finishing ahead of her. It didn't even matter that Cagalli was just a natural, and Meyrin was a coordinator. She was angered when she saw how clean Cagalli's bowl now was, hers still had a lot more to go. When she saw Cagalli walking away, since she wouldn't be able to run because she just ate, she remembered that she didn't have any map that was readable. She hurriedly slurped the remaining contents of her bowl and walked briskly to where Cagalli was headed.

_Cagalli: 2_

_Meyrin: 0_

"Hey why are you following me?" Cagalli irritably asked the red-headed pigtail behind her.

"I'm not following you." Meyrin denied, although she really was. "This is just where the map pointed me to."

"Right." Cagalli answered her sarcastically. Although she was surprised that Meyrin could easily follow the map. Every one she knew always found themselves lost in the Athha garden, even Athrun.

Cagalli pulled out her map and saw that the next checkpoint was in the garden maze. "So it's in-" But she wasn't able to finish her sentence because a pair of hands pushed her from behind.

"Aah!" She yelped. She closed her eyes and prepared for the impact of falling to the bush. When she opened her eyes, she found Meyrin grabbing the map out of her hand and dashing to the next checkpoint.

Meyrin stuck out her tongue once more and continued to run ahead of her.

"That dirty little bitch!" Cagalli fumed. But as she tried to stand up, she found herself wincing from the pain from her foot. It seemed like she twisted her ankle from the push that Meyrin gave her.

"Shit! Not now!" She tried to stand up, but to no avail. Her foot was terribly hurt. It also appeared that she had bruised her knee and elbow when she fell down. "That pig faced bitch did this on purpose!" Cagalli couldn't believe that she was stuck in the middle of her garden, injured.

"Why is that bitch so pumped to get Athrun for herself?" Cagalli muttered to herself when she leaned on a tree to rest.

"_Please take care of him." The blonde headed girl said to the girl in the green Zaft uniform. With those words, she walked away in tears._

Could it be that Meyrin was trying to get Athrun back? She thought. It was true that she said those words to her, but it was because she entrusted Athrun to Meyrin while she stayed in Orb as the representative. She knew that giving Athrun to her was for the best. Heck she even removed the ring he gave her, and hid it in her closet.

"Maybe I already gave her Athrun." She laughed at her stupidity. Of course she did. What Meyrin was simply doing was getting was she had. Athrun came back to her, not because Meyrin didn't want him, but because Athrun wanted to come back for himself. Maybe he didn't know that she already gave him away.

This girl tried her hardest to be the only one for Athrun. Meyrin would do anything to make sure that Athrun would become hers. While in Cagalli's case, she would only choose him second to Orb.

Maybe Athrun would be better off with her. She could give him the time and attention that he needed. She was sure that she couldn't give it to him since she already had a lot on her hands.

She felt so depressed when of thinking that Meyrin was the one more suited for Athrun.

-o0o-

Done! :D Please read the other stories that I'm working on right now! _**It Just Happened**_ and _**Melody of the Past**_.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: An update! I'm thinking of ending this in 3 or more chapters?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

Chapter 12: I give up

"I'm back!" Meyrin ran inside the Athha living room, the final check point. It was sunset the time she got back. Luna, Shinn and Athrun were patiently waiting for the both of them. She rushed and took the seat beside Athrun. "I'm done already!" She looked at Athrun and sought for his smile.

"Where's Cagalli?" Athrun asked her, much to her dismay. She expected him to congratulate her at least. She thought he would at least be interested in things about her. But no, even if she was the one in front of her, he still would be looking far out for Cagalli. It was like the time when Archangel was leaving for space, she was just right beside him, but he was staring to where Cagalli was.

"Yeah Meyrin." Luna turned to her. "Where is Cagalli? I expected her to win every single challenge."

"I don't know, but look I got 8 out of 10 points!" She tried to change the topic it looked like Athrun wasn't the least bit interested. He stood up and stood by the door of the living room. "Where is she? What's taking her so long anyway?"

Meyrin kept quiet at that. She knew why Cagalli still wasn't here. Maybe the push that she gave her was a bit strong that she expected. But who cares? She won the challenge!

"Luna! I think I'm the one who won this challenge of yours!" She went to her sister and handed her the card that indicated that she had eight points.

"I guess you did." Luna didn't seem so convinced about that. In her mind, she really thought that it would be a piece of cake for Cagalli. She wanted to help Cagalli because her sister was going nuts already.

"So?" She nudged her sister.

"So…" Luna paused for a moment. She wasn't sure if this was helping at all now.

"So it meant that you get to have a date with Athrun alone." Shinn continued for her, while slouching down the couch.

"Yeah I guess." She sighed. "Congratulations." Though her voice didn't seem as enthusiastic as Meyrin would have expected it to be.

"A date with Athrun alone?" Meyrin couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could finally get a date with Athrun! She could never count the times that she wished that she had.

"Yeah you heard me." Shinn rudely spat out.

"Athrun! I get a date with you!" She squealed and went beside Athrun who was still waiting for Cagalli's return.

"Meyrin." He finally looked to her, which made her heart skip a beat. "Where did you last see Cagalli?"

"I really don't remember." She lied. Why was he worrying over that blonde tomboy a lot?

"It's getting late." Athrun checked his watch for the time. _6:30_. "I'll go and look for her." He exited the living room and rushed to the Athha garden.

"Athrun! Wait!" Meyrin called out to him, but when she did, he was no longer in sight.

"Okay Meyrin." Luna and Shinn surrounded her. "What did you do to Cagalli?" Luna raised her eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about Onee-chan?" Meyrin retorted. "I didn't do anything! How dare you accuse me?"

"Well, it's you we're talking about." Luna said. "Remember the time when we were kids, when we raced to the mailbox to get the newspaper, you would always push me or trip me whenever I was getting ahead of you."

"Are you saying that I pushed Cagalli?" She tried to act offended.

"Hmm… So did you?" Shinn asked her, not letting her get away.

"Of course I didn't! Why would I push the representative of Orb?" She acted as if she wouldn't do such a thing.

"Because it winning against Cagalli meant that you would be the one to win. Knowing your competitiveness and not-so-sportsmanship-attitude, I'd say you did something dirty when other people couldn't see you." She pointed to Meyrin's card. "See? You won the 8 challenges consecutively. How come Cagalli-san only won the first two when she practically knows the way to every checkpoint?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Onee-chan." Meyrin denied Luna's accuses at her. "I'm a coordinator remember?"

"Even if you say that, Cagalli is almost like a coordinator herself. Not to mention that her brother is the ultimate coordinator." Shinn added.

"Why do I even bother explaining to you two? You won't believe me anyway." She crossed her arms and sat down feeling so frustrated. Can her Onee-chan and Shinn just be happy for her victory?

"Why are you acting like the victim here?" Luna asked disbelievingly. But she decided to shrug it off because Meyrin wouldn't admit the truth to her anyway. She figured to just ask Cagalli later.

-o0o-

"Cagalli!" Athrun yelled for her name when he reached the Athha garden. He wondered why she didn't win the challenge, of course it should be a piece of cake for her, considering that it was her garden and she knew her way around it.

"Cagalli!" Why wasn't she hearing him? He walked around the mazes of the garden to the lakes to the swimming pool but she still wasn't there. It was getting dark and Cagalli was still out of sight.

He remembered glancing at Meyrin's card. Meyrin had won the eight challenges consecutively so it might be that Cagalli was trapped in between checkpoint two and checkpoint three.

_The trees!_ He thought to himself and dashed his way to where Cagalli might be.

He soon found himself in between the checkpoint two and three. He turned to his left and right, wishing that he could already see Cagalli. He was getting so worried. Cagalli shouldn't have agreed to these challenges anyway. Why did she need to anyway? When his heart would always be hers.

Then he soon found a streak of yellow in one of the trees. _It must be Cagalli!_ He exclaimed to himself and ran towards it. True enough, there was his princess, leaning on the tree.

"Cagalli!" He said her name in relief. "So you've been here all the while."

The princess of Orb got a good look of her savior. Of course it was her red knight. It always is her red knight. He always came to her rescue whenever she was in trouble and whenever she needed him, like now. Cagalli wondered if one day, he would just get tired of taking care of her and would want a woman that would also give his needs and wants, which she was unable to do.

"Yeah." She pretended to smile so that it wouldn't worry him more. "Meyrin must have been back by now. I'm sorry for losing."

"You idiot." He enclosed his petite body in his arms and buried his head in her shoulder. "Stop thinking about that anymore."

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Cagalli bit her lip when tears threatened to fall and returned his hug. She wished it was like this everytime.

gyu"So why are you sitting, like the pretty princess you are, in the middle of this forest." He asked her the moment he let go of the hug.

"This." She pointed to her right foot that was currently swelling from the pain a while ago. "I tripped." She lied. If she were to give Athrun to Meyrin, she should make Meyrin look good, even if she was this lying, conniving pig-faced bitch. Besides, Meyrin loves Athrun anyway. She would undoubtedly take good care of him with undivided attention, something that she could never give him as long as she was still Orb's chief representative.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I carry you like this wouldn't you?" He scooped her up and carried her bridal style.

"Athrun!" She blushed in embarrassment. Even if they were only the ones in there, she still couldn't help but be embarrassed when Athrun shows her that kind of affection. "Put me down!"

"You can't walk you know." He reminded her and still refused to put her down. "Do you want to crawl back?"

"Well, just carry me on your back!" She commanded him. "It'll be less embarrassing than in this position.

"Whatever you say princess." He gently put her down and kneeled. "Okay, ride my back."

With that the couple walked back to the Athha mansion. Or maybe it was only Athrun that did the walking.

"Next time don't ever wear those six inch heels again okay?" Athrun said to her.

"You don't even have to say that because I'm not going to wear heels ever again!" She exclaimed.

"That's very much like you." He chuckled as he continued walking, with the Athha mansion now in sight.

"Do you hate that?" She suddenly asked him.

"Hate what?" He repeated her question.

"That I don't really wear girly things and clothes that other girls do. Heck I look like a boy when next to Lacus." She replied.

"Nope. I don't. I love you just the way you are." Those words were very comforting to hear.

"You do realize that since Meyrin won, she'll be the one with you on a date tomorrow."

"It's just a date Cagalli. Don't be so jealous okay?"

"I won't."

Cagalli tightened her hold on Athrun. The moment they reach the Athha mansion, she would be giving him to Meyrin. She wished that they never reached the Athha mansion. She wished that this moment would last forever.

-o0o-

Done! Please read my other fics _**It Just Happened **_and _**Melody of the Past**_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I swear I almost vomited while writing this chapter. Athrun and Meyrin dating is so bullsht. AsuCaga forever!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

Chapter 13: The date

-o0o-

"Athrun! This way!" Meyrin waved at Athrun who was lagging far behind. This day might be the happiest day of her life. She was finally having a date with the person she admired the most, Athrun Zala.

"_Where does she intend to go anyway? Does she want to go to the beach?"_ Athrun thought to himself while looking at the way that Meyrin was dressed. She had on a sleeveless top wherein her breasts and her belly button could be seen. Her shorts were way to short. It was like it was made to cover only up to Meyrin's underwear. If it weren't for that stupid challenge, he would be beside Cagalli today instead of having a date with Meyrin.

"I want to watch a movie! Do you know any good movies that are showing?" Meyrin asked Athrun excitedly. She was so excited that she didn't have time to prepare the things that they were supposed to do during the date. The only thing that she managed to ready was her outfit today.

"Are you sure you want to watch a movie in those clothes?" Athrun took another look at Meyrin's revealing outfit. When he and Cagalli watched a movie for the first time, he found it so cold that he vowed that he would always bring a jacket with him whenever Cagalli suggests that they have a movie date.

"Yeah!" She squealed. "Do you like it?"

"If you're going to watch a movie, then you have to cover more skin." Athrun said to her. He really wanted her to change into something more decent as guys were looking at her as if she was raw meat. "You'll freeze to death inside the cinema."

Meyrin's heart was pounding so fast. Athrun was so concerned about her! Athrun's attention was the thing that she wanted the most ever since the day she met him in the Minerva ship. "You can hug me then! We can share body heat!" She suggested. It was a daring thing to say, considering that Athrun was in a relationship with Cagalli. But she couldn't care less. Maybe this will be the time that Athrun would realize that she was more of a match for him than Cagalli ever is.

"Or you could buy yourself a jacket." Athrun pointed to the mall, avoiding Meyrin's suggestion. People would think that they were a couple if he agreed to that. There was mo way in the hell that Athrun would want Cagalli to think that he was cheating on her. And besides, the mall looked like they were having a mega sale. Prices were discounted up to 70%, so Meyrin could buy as many jackets as she wanted.

"_Athrun's really shy!"_ Meyrin grinned to herself, but she decided to buy a jacket instead. She'll be so much more daring in the movie house later.

For Athrun, it took forever for Meyrin to buy a jacket. She kept on trying a jacket and asking him whether it looked good on her or not. Athrun just nodded every single time, hoping that Meyrin could finally decide on what to get. But the more that he kept nodding, the more that Meyrin tried on more jackets.

"Athrun! Does this pink jacket look good on me?" She asked him as she exited the fitting room.

"Meyrin, buy that one. It really looks good on you." It really didn't make any much difference but Athrun was getting impatient already so he just nodded and gave her a different response rather than nodding.

"You really think so?" Meyrin was so flattered that Athrun was finally praising her. "Wait, I'll try this other one on and tell me which one looks better okay?"

Athrun groaned. And he thought that telling her 'it looks good on you' would make a difference.

Inside the fitting room, Meyrin was thinking of ways to spice up her date with Athrun. _"I got to make him flame up a little because my Athrun looks so bored."_ She grabbed a green jacket that had buttons on the back part. _"I got it."_ She removed her top and put the jacket on.

"Athrun!" She called for Athrun while still inside the fitting room.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me remove this jacket? I can't reach the buttons at the back part." She thought of the most perfect plan to seduce Athrun now.

"Then how did you put it on in the first place?" Athrun still didn't go inside the cubicle.

"_Crap!"_ Meyrin cursed to herself. Why didn't she think of that? "Well... I didn't really unbutton it. I thought the jacket would fit me, but it didn't. Now I'm having a hard time taking it off."

Athrun sighed to himself and stood up. "I'll call an employee of theirs to help you take it off."

Meyrin's plan wasn't working! She hoped and prayed that no one would come to their assistance.

Even though she was a bitch, what she hoped for came true. All of the employees had their hands full at the moment.

"Meyrin." Athrun called out to her. "Someone will assist you shortly. It seems like they're short on employees today."

"I want to hurry to watch the movie! I want to buy the pink one already." Meyrin exclaimed. "Can you be the one to unbutton the jacket?"

Athrun sighed to himself, but he wanted to get this over and done. "Fine."

Meyrin opened the cubicle to her fitting room and let Athrun inside. Her plan was so working. _"Wait till he sees that I'm not wearing anything under this jacket. He's going to be so turned on."_

Athrun could sense the mood inside the cubicle and wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. With one swift move all the buttons were undone. "Done." He told her. He didn't even notice that she wasn't wearing anything under the jacket and exited the cubicle as fast as he could. Meyrin didn't even have the time to seductively remove the jacket to make Athrun gape at the realization that she wasn't wearing the top or her underwear for that matter.

Meyrin cursed herself inwardly. Her plan to seduce him in the cubicle was thwarted. Why oh why did Athrun not even notice? But she didn't have any more choice because she already promised Athrun that she would buy the jacket so she put her clothes back on and went outside to pay for the pink jacket.

Once she paid the jacket, the two of them made their way to the movie house. Meyrin wanted to hold hands with Athrun but every single time she tried to grab on Athrun's hand, it would seem to move farther away. Athrun was also walking too fast that Meyrin was behind her. They didn't seem to look like a couple at all! She looked like his secretary! Meyrin fumed that Athrun walking ahead of her.

"So what do you want to watch?" Athrun asked her when they got to the movie house.

Meyrin browsed through the movies that were showing.

_I love you more than anything_ – It's a love story. Although she would enjoy watching this move, Athrun would no doubt be bored in watching this. She made a mental note to watch it with Luna.

_Angelfish and friends_ – A children's movie. No way would they be watching an Angelfish for 2 hours. That would be much more boring than the love story.

_Guns_ – An action movie. Boring. Athrun may find it interesting, but she won't.

_Aliens_ – Some scientific movie. Never mind.

_Go beyond the distance_ – Another love story. But the lead female character doesn't look so attractive.

_The Serial Killer_ – A horror movie. The poster looks really scary and the trailer as well. Meyrin wasn't fond of horror movies as it always made her scream her lungs out. But wait! Maybe she could scream and then hug Athrun and pretend to be so scared. That way, he'd have no choice but to hold her tight and to comfort her.

"_It's the perfect plan!"_ She snickered to herself. She didn't get to seduce Athrun when she was buying a jacket. But maybe now she could easily make him swoon for him. Athrun was a gentleman and no doubt about it, he would comfort her if she acts all scared because of the movie. Then if Meyrin tried hard enough, she could also get Athrun to make out with her!

"I want to watch _The Serial Killer_!" Meyrin couldn't contain her excitement and jumped up and down.

"Okay." Athrun went to the counter to buy tickets. The sight of Meyrin jumping up and down was not pretty at all, especially when her breasts also bounce with her. He hoped that Meyrin would put on the jacket that she bought already.

When he got back, to his relief, Meyrin was already wearing a jacket.

"Here." He handed Meyrin her ticket and kept his.

"Shall we buy popcorn?" She suggested.

"Okay." He sighed and went to the popcorn stand.

They both got inside and seated themselves comfortably. The trailers for the other movies were showing. Athrun found himself thinking about what happened earlier this morning with Cagalli.

"_Athrun, you should go on your date with Meyrin." Cagalli nudged the boy that was sitting beside him on the couch._

"_Why?" He gave Cagalli a childish pout and hugged Cagalli from behind. "And besides, I don't even remember giving my consent to this challenge thing."_

"_But still…" Cagalli reasoned. "Meyrin won the challenge and the prize was a date with you."_

_Athrun didn't say anything but tightened his hold on Cagalli's waist._

"_I'm serious Athrun. Go get dressed." She tried to let go of Athrun's hug, but Athrun was far too strong for her._

"_Your foot is injured. I can't possibly leave my princess." Athrun thought of an excuse so that Cagalli wouldn't make him go on the date with Meyrin._

"_I can handle myself. Kisaka, Manna, and Kira are here. They can take care of me." She explained to him._

"_Why are you agreeing to this now? Didn't you hate the fact that Meyrin was trying to take me away from you?" Athrun asked her, his grip on Cagalli's waist not faltering._

"_I want you to have fun sometimes. You're always working so hard." She told him. "Think of what you want to do."_

"_I want to stay here and watch over my injured princess." His gave her a sure answer._

"_Athrun. Can you please just go?" Cagalli managed to break free from Athrun's hug and stood up. She was getting impatient already. Athrun was being so persistent. "Besides you might have much more fun on your date with Meyrin rather than watching me do my paperwork." With that, she walked away._

_He might be mistaken. But did he just see tears?_

_Tears from his beloved Cagalli._

"Aaah!" Athrun heard Meyrin scream and grab his shoulders. She buried herself in his chest and seemed to be shivering. It turns out that the movie started already. He was too pre-occupied thinking about Cagalli.

"It's really so scary Athrun!" Meyrin said to him.

Athrun said nothing but stared at her face. She looked pretty scared alright, with her eyes almost teary.

Then he remembered Cagalli's face earlier.

He couldn't concentrate on the movie because his mind kept going back to Cagalli. Even the loud shrieks of Meyrin didn't make him snap back into reality. Meyrin was still clinging onto him.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He had to call Cagalli and check up on her.

"Excuse me for a second." He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Meyrin, the very good actor, asked him.

"To the bathroom."

"Okay." Meyrin couldn't do anything to stop him. "Hurry back."

But that was the least bit of his concern.

In the bathroom, he tried to call Cagalli but she wasn't answering. It really frustrated him knowing that Cagalli always had her phone with her. Why wasn't she noticing that he was calling her?

But he didn't know that Cagalli saw all his calls, but refused to answer him. She thought it would be for the best that Athrun would enjoy his time with Meyrin and to get to know her better.

After five minutes, Meyrin was getting paranoid. Where the hell did Athrun go to? He said that he just went to the washroom, but he still wasn't back. Oh well. Maybe he'll be back soon.

Ten minutes passed.

Fifteen minutes passed.

Athrun still wasn't back.

Meyrin stood up from her seat and went to the location of the restrooms of the movie house. Of course she was a girl; she couldn't enter the men's washroom.

When she saw a man come out of the washroom, she approached him.

"Excuse me." She started to say. "Did you see a blue-haired guy with emerald eyes inside? He's my boyfriend."

"Oh yeah. He's still inside." With that the man left him.

Meyrin was infuriated at the fact that Athrun was still inside the washroom. What was taking him so long anyway? Didn't he know that it was rude to leave a girl alone during their date?

Worst of all, her plans weren't working. All she wanted was to make-out with Athrun, but it clearly wasn't happening, much to her dismay.

Athrun was gone for a good forty five minutes, when he came back, Meyrin looked pissed and told him that the movie was ending. He felt bad that he left Meyrin alone, but it wasn't like he wanted to go on a date in the first place.

Once the movie was finished, Meyrin was feeling desperate already. She still didn't have any improvements with Athrun.

"Let's eat?" She suggested. It was her final resort.

And she thought that eating was such a good idea. But no, in the duration of their meal, Athrun didn't even speak a word to her. Not including the shrugs and the one-liner answers that he gave her when she tried to start a conversation. Boy they were getting no where.

Athrun also seemed to be in a bad mood. He was like that ever since he left the washroom. Meyrin wondered why. What happened in the men's washroom that made Athrun's mood bad?

She tried asking him but he didn't answer her, it made her even more curious.

Once they finished eating, Athrun didn't want another moment to lose. He wanted to go home already.

"Let's go." He stood up and place dollar bills on the table.

"Where shall we go to next?" Meyrin asked him. It seems like Athrun was still up to something.

"Home. I'm tired already." He said to her and started walking away.

Meyrin couldn't even protest as Athrun was already on his way to the parking lot. She followed him there and realized that it may be the only chance that she'd get with Athrun.

"Athrun!" She yelled for him.

Athrun turned around and was shocked at Meyrin's next move. She threw herself completely to Athrun, making him hit his car.

"What?" He asked her. What could be the matter now?

"Kiss me." She said to him and she started to lean closer to him. "Just one kiss Athrun. Just one."

"Stop it." He pulled Meyrin away from him. He wouldn't kiss Meyrin in a million years. Heck he didn't want to kiss any other girl than Cagalli.

"Athrun please just kiss me! This is a date! We have to act like a couple. You have to kiss-"

"I told you to stop it!" Athrun shouted at her. He was losing it. He knew all her attempts at the start of the date, wearing a very revealing outfit and acting all flirtatious. And really, he had enough of this crap. He wanted to go home, go home to his one and only Cagalli. "I had enough of this!"

"But why Athrun?" Meyrin couldn't believe that Athrun was raising his voice. "I'm much better than that unattractive-"

"Don't you ever call my Cagalli unattractive! She's a one hell of a beautiful woman" He shouted at her. Really the thing that irked him the most was when people look down and insult his precious Cagalli.

"I can give you what Cagalli can't give you Athrun! I can give you what you want! That Cagalli is always carrying you around like a slave!" It was a pathetic move for her to do, but it was the only thing that she resorted to say.

"Being with Cagalli is what I want the most. You can't give me that. Only Cagalli can. So what if Cagalli's always so busy with her work? It's a decision that I chose for myself, so please." He answered her in a cold voice. He wanted Meyrin to give it up already.

"I should be the one with you! I even pushed her yesterday so that I would win!" Meyrin confessed. "Look at what I'm willing to do just to be with you."

"You hurt Cagalli?" Athrun was shocked at what Meyrin had just said to him. "You pushed Cagalli?"

"I did! So what?" She was on the verge of tears now.

"I'll never be able to forgive you if anything worse would have happen to her." He gabe her a defiant glare. "I thought that you were a sweet person, Meyrin. It turns out that you're a scheming and mean bitch that will do anything and trample on anyone to get what she wants."

She was hurt by Athrun's words, but she tried not to let the tears fall.

"Why? Why her?" Meyrin's couldn't control the tears from falling down her cheeks.

"I love Cagalli. It's always been Cagalli. It will always be Cagalli. Why can't you understand that?" He said to her.

Meyrin was crying at the realization of what Athrun had just said. Hearing that from Athrun made it much more painful than hearing it from her sister. It was much more painful than hearing him say that she was a scheming bitch.

So Athrun always loved Cagalli huh? I guess no matter how much she tried, she couldn't tear those two apart.

"Let's go home." He finally said. "I want to go home."

Meyrin didn't say anything but complied.

-o0o-

End of chapter 13! Super Meyrin bashing!

Please read my other fics _**It Just Happened**_ and _**Melody of the Past**_.


End file.
